


[Fanmix] The Fullness of Time - Oliver/Barry

by Purpleyin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanmix, M/M, Olivarry, Olivarry Week 2018, Tumblr: olivarryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for The Flash 2014  / Arrow 2012 and the pairing Oliver/Barry. Created for Olivarry Week 2018, Day 4: Free Day.





	[Fanmix] The Fullness of Time - Oliver/Barry

**1\. Save Me - Muse**

**2\. Hold On Hope - Guided By Voices**

**3\. Superheroes - Daft Punk**

**4.** **Turn Around - Collective Soul**

 **5.** **Shoot The Runner - Kasabian**

 **6.** **Everybody’s Gotta Learn Sometimes - Beck**

**7\. Love Is An Arrow - Aberfeldy**

**8** **. Full of Stars - Turn Brakes**

 **9.** **Fighting For My Love - Nil Lara**

 **10.** **Another Time, Another Place - U2**

 

No download but can be [listened to at 8tracks here](https://8tracks.com/purpleyin/the-flash-2014-arrow-2012-the-fullness-of-time-olivarry), though 8tracks won’t play the fanmix properly outside of US/Canada, but there's also a Youtube playlist up [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zofF4RtYGdrNK5KGjgKpOJ2) too for anyone international. Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/176023807805/the-fullness-of-time-fanmix-by-purpleyin-a-fanmix).


End file.
